


Red Cross of Paint

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error ESSAIE d'être un père, Family, Fluff, Gen, Il essaie, Ink is still the mum, Les petits sont des grands frères hyperactifs, M/M, Moku est un adorable bébé, c'est pas parfait mais c'est mieux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Ce petit n'aurait théoriquement pas du exister. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait jamais été en couple avec Cross, et ensuite parce alors que celui-ci était l'âme-soeur de Dream, lui était celle de Error. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait un enfant issu de sa magie comme ça. Palette et Blueprint étaient là pour prouver qu'il était assez doué pour ce qui était de créer des enfants accidentellement. Seulement, maintenant qu'il était face à lui, Ink ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amour pour ce petit être qui lui tendait les bras.





	Red Cross of Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale : Toby Fox  
> Ink : Comyet / Myebi  
> Error: Lover The Piggies  
> Dream: Joku  
> Cross/Lux: Jakei  
> Paperjam : 7goodangel  
> Palette : Angexci  
> Gradient : Ask Combo Club  
> Blueprint: pepper-mint  
> Les enfants Cream n'auront pas de rôle importants et seront tout au plus évoqués. Je ne mets aucun disclaimer pour eux, si ce n'est que NightStar est le seul qui m'appartienne. Les autres sont chacun à leur auteur respectif.

_Quand la magie d'un monstre se mêlait à celle d'un autre, les réactions étaient diverses. Cela pouvait aller du rejet brutal, au frisson de dégoût; si cet autre n'était pas l'âme-soeur._

Ink était retourné dans cet univers où il y avait eu un combat trois jours avant. Un combat de la bande de Nightmare contre Dream, Cross, et lui. Il avait été éjecté par Error contre le guerrier monochrome.  Sa magie avait produit des étincelles en entrant en contact avec elle de son ami, trop habituée à celle de son âme-soeur.  _ **Résultat:**  rejet mutuel et mini-explosion. _

Et depuis...ben il avait ressenti comme un appel.  **Profond. Douloureux. Insistant.**  Et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de retourner dans cet AU désolé. 

"Alors..."  _Pourquoi sa magie l'avait-elle poussé à revenir ici?_ A travers leur lien d'âme-soeur, Error lui envoya comme une interrogation, écho à sa propre angoisse face à cet appel qui l'avait fait venir ici dans un sentiment d'urgence, associé à la volonté de vouloir venir seul. Mais Ink l'ignora, lui en voulant toujours un peu pour ce vol plané contre le monochrome, et pour s'être associé avec Nightmare. Evidemment le destructeur s'était justifié, de façon insistante: " **C'était pour s'amuser Inky. Pour pimenter la chose. Pour changer un peu...** " mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de finir sur le canapé. 

Ink ne s'était donc pas laissé attendrir par ces paroles (et par les mains baladeuses de son contraire, amant, compagnon et âme-soeur) et lui avait fait part de son désappointement.  _Non mais sans blague!! Pas de partage de lit, de roleplay, ou de quoique ce soit pendant 3 jours! Oui pas plus de trois jours, il lèverait la punition ce soir parce que l'autre allait craquer de lui-même sinon. Et il voulait avoir l'air de contrôler un peu la situation. Juste un peu._

"Pourquoi...qu'y-a-t-il ici exactement?"

Pour ce qu'il en voyait, cet univers était vide. _Trop vite et trop silencieux._ C'était probablement une vieille timeline génocide. _A vrai dire, ça ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça les AU vides._ Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réponde à ce genre d'appel, surtout quand c'était insistant comme ça, comme un écho douloureux et solitaire.   _D'où cela venait-il ?_  Sa magie crépitait, comme impatiente et attentive.  Il fit quelques pas hésitant, regardant vers les ruines de l'univers, près d'un arbre mort. Les codes du monde tressautaient, comme n'attendant qu'une chose: disparaître. Quelque chose empêchait la disparition.  Une chose potentiellement  **vivante**. 

Soudain il entendit un couinement de peur. Et sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à un tel son. Il n'était plus censé rester des êtres vivants ici, dans cette timeline dévastée. Il aperçut un mouvement, une ombre dans son champs de vision. Une forme toute petite, frêle et blanche. 

"Hey!"

Nouveau petit cri d'angoisse et la silhouette alla se tapir dans un trou, apeurée.  Ink s'approcha de l'entrée de la cachette et s'assit en tailleur par terre, posant doucement son pinceau géant au sol près de lui.

"Salut!" Il n'eut aucune réponse et joua avec son écharpe quelques instants. Cherchant probablement quels mots dire à ce qui semblait être un enfant apeuré. "Je m'appelle Ink. Je suis un protecteur. Et un gardien.

\- ....

\- Ok." L'autre ne voulait pas sortir son petit abri. "Tu dois avoir faim non? Y a plus rien à manger dans cet univers. " Devant l'absence de réponse, il soupira et fouilla dans sa veste, sortant la barre de chocolat confisquée à Error un peu plus tôt dans la journée. "J'ai du chocolat si tu veux. Il posa la friandise sur la pierre plate entre lui et le trou. "Mais tu vas devoir sortir! Ou me dire ton nom"

Une petit main sortit de l'ombre pour empoigner la barre. Ink n'hésita pas et l'empoigna, faisant couiner de peur la petite chose qu'il sortit du tunnel crasseux.

"Ha bah..."

_Un enfant squelette, qui devait avoir entre deux et trois ans, à peu près, émergea à la lumière. Nu. Les os salis par la terre et la poussière. Des éraflures un peu partout. Un peu de moelle ici et là. Il avait du tomber de haut et se faire une fracture ou une blessure._

"Dans quel état tu es." Il lâcha l'enfant sur ses genoux et lui donna le chocolat "Tu es bien arrangé quand même." Et là il l'observa bien.  "Ha..." Regardant avec un regain d'inquiétude le petit, il arriva à la conclusion que ces os blancs, et cette cicatrice rouge; ainsi que ces yeux changeant...."Cross et moi. Bordel."

Ca éclairait la collision entre son ami et lui sous un jour nouveau. Error allait piquer une crise monumentale.  Alors que c'était totalement de sa faute. C'était LUI qui l'avait lancé sur Cross avec ses pouvoirs.  Ce qui avait provoqué le mixe magique. 

"Qu'il ne vienne pas me piquer sa petite crise de jalousie quand c'est de SA faute!"

L'enfant mordait avec appétit dans la barre de chocolat, s'en mettant partout sur la figure, sans se préoccuper du monologue de l'adulte qui semblait étrangement rassurant, comme si sa magie lui disait que cette personne était synonyme de sécurité. 

"Bon je vais te ramener chez moi. Déjà parce que ce monde est pas loin de sa disparition et que je ne peux pas t'y laisser. Ensuite parce que tu es blessé et affamé. Aussi parce que tu es à os mais surtout parce que je suis ton père."

_Prévenir Cross était secondaire pour le moment, il devait s'occuper de ce petit qui tremblait de froid dans ses bras, même si il mordait dans sa sucrerie avec appétit._

Ink retira son écharpe et en enveloppa le petit, ignorant toujours la vague d'inquiétude venu de l'âme d'Error, à travers leur lien. Il se contenta de lui transmettre un sentiment d'urgence signifiant qu'il rentrait aussi vite que possible, soit pour quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas attendre. "Allez accroche-toi gamin. On retourne à la maison."

* * *

Un flash de lumière et ils arrivèrent sans encombre dans le salon de la grande maison où vivait l'artiste. Error était là avec Palette, Paperjam et Gradient. Le destructeur remarqua tout de suite le bébé et ouvrit la bouche, sans nul doute pour crier ou protester. Mais son compagnon et contraire ne lui en laissa point le temps. 

"Collision Magique avec Cross. Rappelle-toi grâce à  **qui**  cela s'est produit!"

L'autre grogna mais se contenta de croiser les bras. C'était de sa faute après tout et il ne pouvait même pas râler. "Tu vas appeler Cross?  Parce qu'il est un peu à moitié concerné par l'histoire non?

\- Demain, il est tard. Et ce petit doit être lavé, réchauffé et nourrit. Il a rien du avalé si ce n'est de l'eau depuis son apparition il y a trois jours!! Et  la priorité, c'est de s'occuper de lui. 

\- Il est un peu à os non?" Signala Paperjam, s'approchant avec ses frères pour mieux voir, se dressant presque sur la pointe des pieds.  _Curieux envers ce qui semblait être (encore) un nouveau petit frère, bien qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment d'où ils sortaient!_

Palette pouffa, lui donnant un coup de coude. "C'est normal Jammy, c'est ce qui arrive quand on vient au monde normalement." Et il gloussa quand son cadet lui tira la langue en retour, faisant rire Gradient. "Tu viens m'aider à lui donner son bain?

\- Ha non j'ai pas envie d'être trempé! Je vais lui préparer une boisson chaude!! D'accord?" Répondit Paperjam en croisant les bras, un brin méfiant "Je suis le roi du chocolat chaud!! Grâce à toi" ajouta-t-il, fièrement. "Ca va lui plaire! Tu veux que je prépare un petit truc à manger?

\- Oui. Un truc tout simple, il a déjà englouti une barre de chocolat.

\- D'accord." Le jeune garçon, suivit de Gradient se précipita vers la cuisine. En parlant joyeusement ensemble, soudainement empli d'un enthousiasme qu faisait chaud à l'âme. "Et on va te sortir quelque chose du frigo pour toi aussi! Tu dois avoir faim!"

 _Ses fils étaient vraiment de braves petits._  Ink eut un petit sourire affectueux et se tourna vers son âme-soeur: "Error, tu veux bien lui préparer un pyjama? Pour qu'il puisse porter des vêtements chauds.

\- D'accord, d'accord." Le destructeur se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, déployant ses pouvoirs avec habilité, pour se mettre au travail et accomplir la demande de son amant: "Quelles couleurs?

\- Peu importe. Pour le moment. Il semble être un peu petit pour donner son avis et il n'a pas encore parlé. On va faire simple pour ce soir. Inutile de se compliquer. Fais un pyjama tout simple.

\- Très bien." Et il se mit au travail, avec rapidité et habilité. "Tes couleurs alors!"  Il fit rapidement apparaître un pyjama qu'il envoya à son compagnon. 

Palette tira sur la manche de son père "Je peux t'aider à prendre soin de lui? Ou je peux faire quelque chose? Et il reste des chaussons de Gradient qui devrait lui aller. Je peux aller les chercher.

\- Bien entendu. Amène-moi les chaussons. Je vais avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main." L'artiste tapota la tête de son premier enfant "Peux-tu aller préparer un petit lit?

\- D'accord!! Sans problème!!" Il détala à grande vitesse pour monter à l'étage et accomplir la tâche confiée par son père. Sans doute impatient et ravi de lui être utile, et de rendre service à la famille, comme il adorait le faire.

Ink gloussa et alla vers la salle de bain, le petit dans les bras, amusé en regardant les pupilles colorées et à dominance rouge qui regardaient un peu partout autour de leurs propriétaire. "Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt être tout propre et bien réchauffé." 

Le bain fut bien agréable, et l'enfant barbota joyeusement dans l'eau mousseuse et parfumée, babillant avec bonheur, les os grisés de poussière virant petit à petit au blanc ivoire. Il découvrait ce qu'était le bain et semblait trouver cela plus qu'agréable. L'eau chaude, la mousse et la douceur de Ink, tout ça lui plaisait énormément. Ce fut quand même assez long pour nettoyer complètement le petit, lui enfilant ensuite pyjama et pantoufles. Le petit était désormais propre comme un sou neuf et chaudement habillé. Il avait même vacillé jusqu'à la glace.

"Tu vois, ça c'est toi" rit le protecteur en s'agenouillant près de l'enfant qui avait posé ses paumes contre le verre frais, s'amusant à bouger ici et là comme pour vérifier que c'était bien lui. Après avoir entendu et comprit les mots de son sauveur, il sembla surpris, leva une main pour la poser sur sa figure, tout en regardant le miroir.

Et il babilla joyeusement: "Hooo

\- Oui tu es très mignon ~"   Le protecteur de la Sphère Originelle rit doucement avant d'ajouter, voyant le petit bailler: "Et bien mon petit, tu dois être fatigué et affamé."   Ink le souleva dans ses bras. "Allons boire une boisson chaude et grignoter deux trois trucs. Après tu pourras dormir autant que tu veux." Le bébé (qui n'en était plus vraiment un) se frotta les orbites et bailla, enfouissant le visage dans l'épaule de l'adulte, sa magie faisant confiance à son sauveur.

* * *

Ink revint à la cuisine où Error buvait un café, et où Gradient préparait une assiette et une tasse pour son père alors que Paperjam s'attelait à faire le chocolat chaud du petit nouveau, ainsi que de la compote. 

Les destructeur eut un soupir "Tu es vraiment doué pour faire des gosses accidentellement hein?

\- A cause de ** _toi_**  cette fois." Les deux adultes se jetèrent un regard où se mêlaient inquiétude et moquerie.

Ink s'assit doucement sur la chaise, l'enfant sur les genoux. "Faut que je prévienne Cross aussi, je m'en occuperais demain. "  _Qu'il réfléchisse en paix à quoi lui dire._ _Qu'il puisse trouver les mots pour qu'il ne panique pas._ Il attrapa le biberon que lui tendit son fils.  "Allez mon chéri, c'est l'heure de boire un coup.

\- On croirait que tu l'encourage à picoler." Error ricana sous le regard blasé de son amant. "Toi aussi tu devrais boire quelque chose, ta magie frissonne."

Ink eut un sourire fatigué. "Tu as raison."

Le destruction se leva et tendit les bras "Donne le moi, je m'en occupe. Va prendre une douche, bois et mange quelque chose. Tu sembles vraiment épuisé. " 

L'artiste n'hésita qu'un court instant avant de passer le bébé à son âme-soeur, avant d'attraper son mug. Et de boire, les pupilles un peu voilées, comme si lâcher l'enfant lui avait retirer le peu de forces qui lui restaient. "Merci." Il bailla et s'effondra à moitié sur la table, comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils, faisant couiner d'inquiétude Gradient.

Paperjam s'approcha "Ca va papa?

\- Crevé." Il avait passé la journée à cran car sa magie cherchait cet appel, venant du petit. "Mais c'est bien votre petit frère, et il est né comme Blueprint: accidentellement." Il tendit la main pour tapoter la tête de son jeune fils. "Ton chocolat semble délicieux Jammy" ajouta-t-il en regardant son second enfant. Un bruit de cavalcade le fit sursauter avant qu'il le tourne le regard vers l'entrée de la cuisine. "Palette?

\- J'ai utilisé ma magie pour créer un petit lit. Puisque tu as donné celui de Gradient à papa Dream quand Whipple est né.

\- Ha oui.

\- tu vérifieras que c'est bien?" murmura l'aîné de la famille en devenant colorés au niveau des pommettes.  "Au cas où...je ne voudrais pas que mon p'tit frère se blesse à cause d'une gaffe de ma part.

\- Je pense que ça sera parfait, et que je n'ai pas besoin d'y jeter un coup d'orbite mais si cela te rassure je le ferais." il but une gorgée de sa boisson "C'est vraiment bon.

\- Jammy, il fait le meilleur des chocolats d'abord!" couina Gradient, l'air fier de son frère, souriant avec un air plus que joyeux. "Tout le monde en veut une seconde fois!

\- Et même une troisième et une quatrième" ronronna Palette en passant un bras autour des épaules de son cadet, taquin et chantonna "Le champion du chocolat ~

\- Arrêtez!" Gémit Paperjam en enfouissant son visage dans ses paumes. "Vous exagérez!"

Ink pouffa et reposa sa tasse vide, qu'il avait effectivement bu en vitesse. Délicieux sans nul doute. Mais il savait qu'en reprendre ne serait pas raisonnable. Même si il ne l'était pas des masses, il était trop fatigué pour être gourmand. Il sortit son portable de sa poche, le déverrouilla et chercha des messages, ici et là. Il ouvrit sa liste de contact, chercha Cross dans les noms qu'il avait. 

De  **< Ink>**

_Je dois te parler.  C'est de première importance. Peux-tu passer avec Dream demain dans la matinée, chez moi? Ou préfères-tu que ça soit moi qui vienne? Pour moi ça importe peu mais si ton âme-soeur est trop fatiguée, il n'y a aucun problème à ce que je me rende chez toi. Car il serait préférable pour notre échange qu'il soit là._

Il posa l'appareil sur la table, attendant la réponse en mordant dans un biscuit, mollement  Sa magie crépitant de fatigue. Il lutta contre l'envie de s'endormir pour le moment.  _Error allait râler si il s'endormait sur sa chaise. Même si ça ne le gênerait pas de le porter jusqu'à leur chambre, évidement._ Quelques instants plus tard, l'écran s'alluma et une vibration secoua le portable. Il regarda la réponse, baillant à nouveau.

De ** <Cross>**

_Pas de problème. Je dirais même que tu m'inquiètes un peu. Je pense que tu devrais venir, Dream est crevé ces derniers temps et Faith est un peu malade. On préfère ne pas quitter la maison pour le moment.  Même si j'avoue me demander ce que tu veux dire._

_Pourquoi Dream doit-il être là quand Error ne semble pas indispensable?_

_A moins qu'il ne vienne et que tu ne l'es pas précisé?_

Ink ricana. Et marmonna d'une voix un peu lasse "Il a senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et que je lui cachais quelque chose." Il chercha quoi répondre, pendant un court instant. Et eut un petit sourire mutin. En tapotant le clavier tactile, sous le regard interrogatif de ses fils et d'Error.

  De  **< Ink>** 

_Ho Error fait ce qu'il veut tu sais. Qu'il vienne ou pas, il est de toute façon déjà au courant de ce que je vais vous dire. Vers quelle heure puis-je passer?  Je préférerais en fin de matinée._

_Je serais bien venu chez toi ce soir mais je suis totalement claqué. Je m'endors presque en t'écrivant alors je pense que tenir une discussion n'est pas possible en ce moment._

_A demain._

  De ** <Cross>**   _  
_

_Pas de problème. Je vais prévenir Dream._

_Onze heure ça ira? Si ça ne va pas revoie moi un message._

_Reposes-toi alors, si tu es crevé!!_

_A Demain._

Ink reposa l'appareil sur la table, se frottant le visage avec lassitude. "J'espère que je saurais quoi dire et que ça ne ruineras pas notre relation.

\- Si vous cessez d'être amis pour si peu...

\- Et comment on va s'organiser pour la garde?

\- Déjà vous en parlerez demain. Ensuite,  Dream et lui viennent d'avoir un bébé, Faith, et avec Nightstar vient d'apparaître, ça fait deux bébés. C'est plus sage que tu t'en occupe et qu'il aille parfois rendre visite à son autre père, parfois pour le week-end, parfois pour une semaine. Vous arriverez à vous arranger non? C'est pas comme si vous vous détestiez.

\- Tu sembles bien permissif. Toi qui a un peu râlé à l'idée de vivre avec moi." ricana Palette, s'attirant un regard noir de son beau-père qui lui lança à la tête une petite poupée sortie de nul part. "La vérité sort de la bouche des jeunes ~"

Error roula des pupilles "Bref si on a pas le choix, je vais accepter. En plus c'est en partie de ma faute si il est né." il haussa les épaules "Et j'accepte bien que Blueprint viennent passer parfois quelques jours ici, pour te voir. J'accepterais même que Bluescreen vienne si il voulait, puisque toi tu serais d'accord. Alors un de plus ou un de moins..."

Ink poussa, s'appuyant au destructeur "Quelle générosité mon amour ~"

Son contraire roula des pupilles "Je m'occupe du petit, va vérifier le petit lit et va te coucher!!" Il attrapa deux biscuits et de la compote, posant l'enfant sur ses genoux.  "Et pas de discussion"

Le peintre hocha la tête, baillant encore une fois et se leva, se frottant les orbites. "Palette, Paperjam, Gradient, vous n'en profitez pas pour vous coucher tard!! Et vous écoutez Error!

\- Ok."

* * *

Le lendemain arriva rapidement. Et l'heure du rendez-vous également. Ink avait habillé le petit dans une tenue semblable à la sienne, avec une longue écharpe.  "Allez fiston, allons voir ton second papa." L'enfant gazouilla de joue. Confortablement installé dans les bras de l'artiste, il mâchonnait sa propre écharpe. "Prêt?" Il s'attendait évidement pas de réponse et frappa à la porte.

Ce fut Dream qui ouvrit la porte. Cross était derrière lui, tenant Faith dans ses bras. "Ink tu..."

Et ils virent l'enfant. Puis ils regardèrent Ink. celui qui voulut dissiper immédiatement leurs doutes: "C'est la faute d'Error: quand il m'a lancé sur Cross avec ses pouvoirs, nos magies se sont mixées. Et tu connais...ma capacités à perdre le contrôle de la mienne quand ce genre de truc arrive?"

Cross s'étouffa.  _Oui il savait. Ink avait créé un gosse rien qu'en dessinant un combo sur lequel Blue avait renversé de l'encre. Alors ça? Aucun doute que ça soit possible_. Il échangea un regard avec Dream et ils laissèrent entrer leur ami. L'enfant regardant avec curiosité autour de lui, comme pour chercher des choses à attraper. Et le guerrier monochrome finit par demander, hésitant:"Tu lui as donné un nom?

\- J'attendais te te voir pour ça." Ink roula des pupilles "Vu que tu es aussi son parent."

**Silence.**

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table. Le gardien des sentiments positifs toussota "Donc tu es venu parler de comment s'organiser?

\- En fait je venais de proposer de garder le petit la plupart du temps, surtout considérant qu'entre NightStar et Faith, vous avez du travail. Et qu'il pourrait venir en séjour chez vous de temps en temps. Comme Blueprint qui vit chez Blue, mais rien parfois passer un peu de temps chez moi."

Cross ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, hésitant. Il regarda avec inquiétude Dream et pensa à ce que son ami venait de dire. "Tu as raison. Pour mon âme-soeur ça sera difficile." _Ce gamin avait beau être son fils, Dream avait déjà un épuisement certain à gérer deux enfants en bas-âge.  La solution de Ink était la plus raisonnable_. "C'est peut-être mieux que tu t'en occupe et que je sois le papa qu'il soit souvent en séjour ou en visite."

Ink lui tendit l'enfant, le laissant le câliner un peu, avec tendresse. Puis il sourit à Dream qui lui tendait un tasse de café. Après avoir bu une gorgée, il demanda, souriant légèrement en regardant l'enfant qui attrapait les phalanges du monochrome "Comment on va l'appeler?

\- Hum.

\- Je pense te laisser le choix Cross."

Celui-ci regarda l'enfant, sentant son âme se réchauffer sous l'affection débordante qu'il ressentait à cet instant. "Moku?"  _S'était-il inspiré de Moka? Peut-être._

Ink gloussa, tendant la main pour que le petit attrape ses phalanges "Je pense que ça lui va très bien.

\- On va bien s'occuper de lui, tout les quatre.  Cross et moi, Error et toi." déclara Dream, tendant un petit gâteau à Moku qui en gazouilla de bonheur, mordant dedans avec joie.

_Après tout, avec l'existence de Palette, ils formaient déjà une grande famille._

_Un de plus ne ferait que renforcer leurs liens déjà forts._


End file.
